Diploos
by MelodyFrost
Summary: Alors qu'Harry purge sa peine, Lizzle est perdue. Peter doit combattre un nouvel ennemi qui est quelque peu étonnant tandis qu'il essaie encore de reconquérir son amie d'enfance. Une personne du passé va venir les aider. Suite des aventures de "We're Bests Friends".
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Hello tout le monde, je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfic. La suite de We're bests friends. Donc il faut l'avoir lu pour lire celle-ci ! Celle-ci est centrée sur Peter et Lizzle, puisque comme vous le savez, Harry purge sa peine en prison pour avoir tué Gwen. J'ai du mal à lâcher cette histoire et ces personnages. Et je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir.

Bienvenu à vous tous, et rebienvenue si jamais y a des anciens !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

L'automne arrive, je le sens. C'est fou, ce qu'en deux semait ce que le temps change. J'ai eu le temps de retourner à Berlin parce que j'avais hérité de la maison, que j'ai mise à vendre. Les personnes n'ont pas attendu trop longtemps avant de venir la visiter. Ça me faisait mal au cœur, j'avais beaucoup de souvenirs dans cette maison. Il était difficile pour moi de trouver une raison valable pour ne pas effrayer mes potentiels acheteurs. J'avais envie de leur avouer la vérité, mais la seule raison que j'avais trouvée, pour qu'ils ne me posent pas de questions embarrassantes après, c'était : le fameux accident de voiture !

Pour moi, c'était un peu comme si je reniais leur vrai mort et comme si je ne les honorais pas, je n'avais pas le choix, alors j'espérais qu'ils ne m'en veuillent pas trop. Et je devais tourner la page, je ne pouvais pas me permettre sans argent de vivre dans cette maison. Je n'avais pas eu grand-chose comme héritage, à part ça et un peu d'argent. L'argent que j'allais pouvoir récolter par la vente, je pensais la donner à une œuvre caritative et en garder un peu. Vous allez me prendre pour une idiote, mais je ne suis pas le genre de personnes qui aiment être riches. 500 000 dollars, valeur de la maison. Je préfère garder un peu pour subvenir à mes besoins, et pour pouvoir également avoir de quoi me payer mon logement et de m'assurer deux ou trois ans d'avenir. Je ne compte pas non plus rester sans rien faire.

J'étais d'ailleurs en train de me préparer pour un éventuel entretien. Je faisais du freelance en journaliste pour pouvoir continuer d'exercer mon métier de base. J'aurais très bien pu en faire de nouveau mon métier, mais en réalité, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni ce que je suis devenue depuis la mort de mes parents et la suite des aventures que j'ai vécu. Tout s'est tellement enchainé. Je ne me sens plus la même depuis. Et Harry me manque toujours autant.

Après avoir passé du rouge à lèvre rouge sur mes lèvres, je lève les yeux vers le miroir et me contemple.

— Ca devrait aller, vaut mieux ça que rien ou de rester en freelance. Je sais que ça ne sera pas mieux qu'Oscorp. Passer d'une entreprise renommée à un fast food, ça n'a rien de plaisant ! me dis-je à haute voix, essayant de me motiver. Allez, un peu de courage ma petite Liz !

Je respire un bon coup et quitte la salle de bain. J'avais retrouvé la dose nécessaire de courage pour pouvoir aller à cet entretien. Je me sens complètement nul sur le coup.

J'avais opté pour une chemise blanche, un tailleur noir, un blazer de la même couleur et des ballerines. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Avant de sortir de la maison, j'enfile une écharpe et attrape mon sac que je mets sur mon épaule droite et me lance dans cette nouvelle aventure.

…

J'arrive devant le fast food. Il s'appelle le « Royal Mixt Deluxe », son bâtiment en extérieur est de brique rouge, mais quand j'y rentre, la peinture est plutôt jaunâtre. Il y a beaucoup de bruits. Le restaurant est blindé. Il fait fureur et j'en ai vu même à Berlin. Il a ouvert il y a peu puisque je ne le connaissais pas. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir survivre à cet environnement.

Je m'approche du comptoir et demande à avoir le manager. Il débarque peu de temps après. Il est grand, il doit bien faire 1m80. De ce que j'observe, il semble être le plus grand de son équipe. Il a les cheveux bruns, les yeux marron et la peau claire. Ses épaules sont larges. Je ne sais pas non plus si c'est sa chemise rouge qui fait ressortir ses muscles, mais ils sont très visibles au niveau des bras. Il avait retroussé ses manches et caché sa cravate dans la petite poche de devant pour ne pas la salir. Son badge à côté de la poche montrait son prénom. Il s'appelait Charlie. Ça lui allait plutôt bien.

— Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? me demande-t-il, d'un ton sec et rapide.

— J'ai un entretien avec le directeur de votre entreprise !

— Je suis le directeur. Venez !

Je m'étais trompée, je pensais que c'était le manager. Première erreur. J'ai perdu mon sens de l'observation. Il m'emmène dans son bureau après s'être lavé les mains et m'ordonne aussitôt de m'installer une fois notre poignée de main faite. Il s'installe en face de moi, je ne suis pas très à l'aise. C'était plus facile avec mon ancien boulot, je connaissais déjà mon patron, là, je suis dans l'inconnue la plus totale, et ça me fait peur.

— Bonjour, je suis Charlie Lester ! Avez-vous votre CV et lettre de motivation sur vous ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une. On dirait qu'il n'a pas de temps pour moi. Ça me donne juste envie de partir d'ici. Je sors ma pochette de mon sac et lui donne les deux papiers qu'il sollicite. Il examine en long, en large et en travers, le parcours que j'ai fait. Son regard se pose sur une partie et il me regarde.

— Vous avez travaillé chez Oscorp ? Pourquoi êtes-vous partis de là-bas ?

— J'ai eu des soucis familiaux, j'ai dû retourner à Berlin en urgence.

— Vous parlez donc couramment allemand et anglais ?

— Oui !

— Avez-vous regardé un peu ce que nous faisons chez Royal Mixt Deluxe ?

Non, la question piège que je déteste et dont je ne sais jamais quoi dire. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais pu lire les enseignes en rentrant.

— Hamburgers, salades et le Royal Mixt qui est le sandwich le plus important chez vous.

— Savez-vous ce qu'i l'intérieur ?

— Viande, bacon, cornichons, oignons, salade, cheddar, sauce…

— C'est bien cela ! Vous pouvez commencer à travailler à partir de quand ?

— Dès demain !

— Des horaires spécifiques ?

— En journée c'est possible ?

— Oui, mais, seriez-vous prête à travailler le soir si nous avons besoin de vous ?

— Je ne dirais pas non !

— Très bien, vous commencerez demain alors. Venez avec moi.

Ce fut court et rapide. Je n'ai même pas pu en dire plus sur moi. J'étais certaine qu'il allait s'arrêter sur mon parcours chez Oscorp. Nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers un couloir et entrons dans une salle où des casiers y étaient. Il m'en propose un vide et en ouvre un autre ou des uniformes pliés se cachaient à l'intérieur.

— Vous aurez le droit à deux chemises et un pantalon ! Quelle taille faites-vous ?

— Je fais du 37. En chaussure également.

— D'accord, vous aurez aussi des chaussures de sécurité. Pas de maquillage, pas de cheveux détachés ni de vernis à ongles.

— J'ai bien retenu.

J'ai du mal à tout assimiler, mais ça devrait aller. Ce directeur est juste direct dans ses phrases. On sent bien que le travail l'appelle. C'est à la limite, s'il a peur de laisser ses employés tout seuls une seconde et que si le restaurant marche c'est grâce à lui. Mon uniforme dans mon sac, nous retournons en salle. Il me serre la main.

— Et bienvenue au Royal Mixt Deluxe mademoiselle Hubble. Demain je vous expliquerais tout et vous présenterais à l'équipe.

— Merci beaucoup ! À quelle heure je commence ?

— Suis-je bête, je ne vous ai pas dit le principal ! 9h30 ça vous ira ?

Je fais un signe de la tête et quitte enfin le fast food. En sortant, j'avais la tension qui redescendait d'un coup, mais le froid aussi se faisait ressentir à la place. Je replace mon écharpe et rentre chez moi pour profiter de ma dernière soirée avant de retourner dans le monde du travail. J'avais déjà commencé avec des missions de journalistes, mais j'avais perdu la main après deux semaines sans travailler à temps complet. J'espérais au moins que tout se passerait à peu près bien dans ce nouveau job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Le second chapitre est en ligne. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'attends vos avis également sur la possible suite de ce chapitre et sur la venue de ce père qui se prétend être le vrai père de Spider-Man.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Je commence enfin ma première journée chez Royal Mixt Deluxe. Je ne vous dis pas la pression énorme que je me donne. En plus, je porte une chemise de couleur grise avec une casquette noire. Les chaussures de sécurité alourdissent mes pauvres pieds sans défense. Je me sens nue aussi sans maquillage. C'est d'un triste.

Comme prévu, Charlie me présente à l'équipe, il y a une majorité d'hommes, mais le restaurant comporte quatre femmes en tout. Tous sont là depuis plus ou moins six mois. D'autres depuis plus de cinq ans se complaisent à travailler ici. Peut-être que leur planning leur convient alors ils préfèrent rester là. Je suis préposée à la caisse, mais je risque de tourner vers les autres domaines. Je peux me retrouver en cuisine comme en salle afin de tout nettoyer. Ça ne me parait pas si compliqué que ça. Après m'avoir expliqué comment fonctionnait le restaurant, il m'amène à une jeune femme, un peu plus vieille que moi, aux cheveux roux. Elle était plutôt jolie. Le rush n'avait pas encore commencé, mais une dizaine de clients se trouvaient à sa caisse. C'était la même chose pour sa voisine.

— Je te présente ta formatrice, elle s'appelle Marcy Fletcher ! Elle va t'accompagner tout au long de la semaine. Je te souhaite bon courage pour ta première journée. N'hésite pas à lui poser des questions ou à venir me voir en cas de soucis !

Je le remercie puis il s'en va. Je me place à côté de Marcy, un peu nerveuse. Je ne connais pas du tout cette clientèle. Au passage, j'ai trouvé le directeur un peu moins tendu qu'hier. Son expression et son sourire sur le visage le prouvaient.

— Alors, comme ça tu es nouvelle, me questionne-t-elle en servant en même temps les clients.

— Oui, je commence aujourd'hui !

— Au revoir monsieur, fit-elle au jeune homme servi avant d'en prendre un autre. Ne t'en fais pas, tu verras, notre boulot n'est pas très compliqué. Le principal atout en caisse c'est de sourire et d'être respectueuse envers son client.

— Ça devrait le faire !

— Où as-tu travaillé avant ?

— Chez Oscorp industrie. J'étais journaliste chez eux.

— Ça sera très différent de là-bas j'imagine. Je ne sais pas si tu réussiras à te faire ta place ici.

— Je m'adapte quand même bien généralement où je vais !

— D'accord. Prends ma place. Je vais te montrer l'écran d'ordinateur. Pendant ce temps-là, moi je vais te chercher les produits.

C'était une bonne idée, mais toucher tout cet argent et la caisse ne me rassure pas vraiment. J'ai peur de faire des erreurs de caisses.

Nous commençons donc par cette étape. Je prends la commande de la femme qui n'avait pas encore été servie. Pas de chance, elle prenait deux petits-déjeuners.

— Oui, comme tu peux le voir, le matin, avant 11 h, nous faisons le petit-déjeuner. À partir de 11 h, ça sera les menus qui sont affichés ici !

Nous continuons de servir la cliente pendant qu'elle me raconte toutes les manipulations, règles de l'hygiène, etc… à retenir et faire durant mon service. Évidemment vient la question de la pause.

— À quelle heure finis-tu aujourd'hui ?

— Je ne sais pas ! Il ne me l'a pas dit !

— D'accord, parce que si tu restes jusqu'à 14 h, tu n'as pas de pause. Si tu fais par exemple jusqu'à 19 h, tu en auras une. Elle dure 30 minutes.

— C'est court !

— Oui, mais vu que nous sommes beaucoup d'employés, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire 45 minutes. Sinon le restaurant marche au ralenti, nous ne faisons pas non plus de coupure l'après-midi comme certains le font. On est dans la restauration rapide. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

— Je comprends. Et je peux sortir pendant ma pause ?

— Oui, si tu ne montres pas ta chemise, tu peux mettre une veste sur toi par exemple. Mais tu n'auras pas le temps d'aller manger ailleurs. Généralement le mieux c'est de déjeuner ici.

— Même pas le temps d'aller à la boulangerie ?

— Si, mais ça sera de ta poche. Si tu manges ici, tu as compris !

— Je vois !

— Et voilà madame, bonne journée à vous ! lui lance-t-elle de vive voix.

Mon premier service marche plutôt bien, même si parfois je me perds dans les touches alors je suis obligée d'annuler certaines choses. M'excusant auprès du client de m'être trompé. Il est déjà 14 h, nous avons commencé les menus. Charlie vient nous voir pour nous demander des nouvelles.

— Comment ça se passe ?

— Ça va, je pense que d'ici demain elle pourra être seule en caisse.

— Bien ! Marcy, tu peux y aller.

— Merci Charlie !

— Déjà ? m'inquiétais-je.

— Tout va bien se passer. Je suis avec toi cet après-midi. Je la remplace. En attendant, tu peux aller en pause.

— A demain Charlie, dit Marcy.

— Bon après-midi et à demain !

Je laisse mon chef prendre ma place le temps que je prenne ma pause. Je passe à la boulangerie pour me prendre un petit encas après avoir mis mon manteau sur mes épaules. Je me redirige vers mon boulot, mangeant tranquillement mon casse-croute quand je me sens soudainement surveillée. J'ai déjà connu cette sensation. Je regarde un peu partout, mais rien à l'horizon. Surement des vieux réflexes qu'il me reste alors qu'au final, il n'y a rien. Je termine et reprends mon service. Mon chef m'annonce que je finirais à 18 h, pour que je puisse me familiariser avec la caisse. Il était content de voir que je me débrouillais bien pour une première.

Alors que je me retourne pour prendre ma caisse, parce que mon chef m'expliquait quelques petites choses, je fais face à un souci. Je fronce les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je pendant que mon chef était occupé derrière moi.

— Je me promenais dans la rue, et je t'ai vu entrer ici. Je ne savais pas que tu y travaillais !

— Comme tu le vois, c'est le cas. Tu commandes où tu comptes rester planté devant ma caisse comme un piquet ?

— Je vais te commander un petit truc. Tiens, le menu medium Royal Mixt. Ca à l'air pas mal !

Je le tape l'écran et dicte la commande à mon chef qui me ramène les produits et que je pose aussitôt sur le plateau.

— Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler Peter, répondis-je sentant son regard insistant sur moi. Plus tard !

— Je parie surtout que tu NE VEUX PAS ! me murmura-t-il sèchement.

Je rangeais son argent dans ma caisse et leva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

— Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour le faire.

Il n'apprécie pas mon refus. Pourtant je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à lui consacré, surtout maintenant. Il part manger à une table et je sens parfois son regard se poser sur moi. Je tente de l'ignorer, mais ça me déconcentre. Mon chef me reprend plusieurs fois et me rappelle que je ne dois pas me laisser submerger par des soucis extérieurs. Qu'ici, je suis au travail. Mais comment faites-vous quand les soucis viennent à vous, même quand vous bossez ?

Quand je finis mon service, il n'est plus là. Enfin, c'est que je pensais. Deux bras me prirent par la taille et mon corps s'éleva dans les airs jusqu'à ce que mes pieds retrouvent la terre ferme sur le toit d'un immeuble, cachés de tous. Je croise les bras et tape du pied.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne pouvais pas me demander la permission avant de le faire ?

— Te connaissant tu m'aurais dit non tout de suite !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ?

— Liz, ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi et que tu m'évites.

— C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ? Je connais la chanson.

— Pas seulement. Je devais te parler de quelque chose.

— Laquelle ?

— Est-ce qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années est venu te rendre visite ?

— Pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que cet homme prétend être mon père, avoue-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

— Mais il est censé être mort, non ?

— Il l'est, en toute logique.

— Tu as ta réponse. As-tu autre chose à me dire que de me reprocher mon éloignement ?

— As-tu revu dernièrement Harry ?

— Je l'ai revu avant-hier.

— Tu comptes toujours retourner vers lui ?

— Mon choix est déjà fait ! Et tu le sais.

— Sais-tu alors à quel point j'ai peur de te perdre ?

— Arrête un peu de dire ça. Tu t'en fiches complètement.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, au contraire.

Il s'approche de moi et m'encercle avant de m'embrasser. Je le repousse aussitôt.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Tu es morte Liz. Tu es vide de l'intérieur. Je ne te reconnais plus ! Je finis par me dire si j'ai bien fait de te mêler à mon secret.

— Dans tous les cas, j'étais liée, contre mon gré. Quant à Harry, lui, il m'aime.

— Là n'est pas la question Liz. J'ai toujours éprouvé quelque chose pour toi !

— Vachement ! Tu as toujours refusé mes avances à partir du moment ou on était en âge de comprendre ce que ces sentiments voulaient dire.

— Parce que j'étais jeune. Mais Liz, Harry ne peut rien t'apporter de bon.

— Qu'en sais-tu ?

— S'il te plait. Réfléchie quand même avant de te lancer dans cette aventure.

— J'ai assez cogité comme ça.

— Arrête au moins de m'ignorer comme tu le fais.

— Est-ce que tu penses à moi quand tu es sous ton masque de Spider-Man ?

Cette question venait de le troubler. Son silence clôturait notre conversation. Voyant que je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps ici, il me ramène jusqu'en bas de chez moi, dans une rue sombre à quelques mètres.

— Viens à la maison diner demain soir. May sera là. Ça lui fera plaisir de te revoir. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire comme excuse sur ton éloignement.

— La vérité. Que nous sommes en froid.

— Que tu as créé toi-même, proteste-t-il en soupirant. Allez, viens !

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

— Au moins tu ne dis pas non.

— Mais je ne dis pas oui, non plus !

Un dernier silence s'installe entre nous. Je m'excuse de devoir le laisser tomber. Je lui promets de réfléchir à sa proposition. Je rentre chez moi et passe une bonne heure sous ma douche, pour retirer l'odeur persistante de ce fast food et pour me détendre avant de me glisser sous mon lit et de fermer rapidement mes yeux, épuisés par cette première journée.

…

Ma nouvelle routine s'installe, c'est sur que c'est mieux de travailler assise devant un bureau et de rester assise 10 h d'affilés que d'être debout toute une journée, tu ne sens plus du tout tes pieds après. Ils sont bien contents de prendre une douche chaude après quand tu rentres.

Je termine ma journée, et prends le temps de me préparer sans pression pour aller chez Peter. il ne m'avait pas donné d'heure fixe, alors j'avais pensé m'y rendre vers 20 h, étant donné que j'ai fini à 18 h. J'ai largement le temps.

…

20 h, je suis devant la porte de chez Parker. Je m'étais habillée de façon décontractée. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire avoir comme la première fois que je suis venu le voir. Je frappe et quelques minutes plus tard c'est May qui vient m'ouvrir, comme à son habitude. Elle est heureuse de me revoir même si Peter l'a mise au courant de ma présence. Nous entrons et je dépose ma veste sur le porte-manteau.

— Tu es comme chez toi ici, je ne te présente plus la maison, me fit-elle en plaçant un bras sur mes épaules, me prenant comme si j'étais un membre de sa famille.

Je souris puis nous allons dans le salon. Peter s'y trouve déjà, il regardait les informations en attendant que j'arrive. Il venait de se lever de son canapé lorsqu'il me vit entrer. Peter est toujours aussi avenant. Sa tante venait de s'éloigner de moi pour le laisser me saluer en m'embrassant sur les joues.

— Avez-vous tous faim ?

Nous lui donnons une réponse affirmative et elle nous conseille de nous mettre à table. Pour une fois, nous sautons la case apéro. Elle nous place à sa façon. Je me trouve en face de Peter pendant qu'elle sera assise à côté de moi et près de la cuisine. Elle se presse d'y aller pour nous ramener un magnifique gratin de pommes de terre accompagné d'une salade en entrée. Je ne me faisais pas de soucis sur la qualité de sa cuisine, généralement, je me gave chaque fois que je mange chez eux.

Pendant les jours passés chez eux, je m'étais pesée sur la balance et m'était aperçu que j'avais prix facilement dix kilos ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un sacré moment. Néanmoins, j'avais la chance de voir que ces kilos s'étaient bien éparpillés. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, j'allais devoir me remettre au sport d'ici la fin de la semaine. Histoire de garder la forme.

— Alors, que fais-tu depuis la fois dernière ?

Bien sûr, je m'attendais à cette question. J'étais persuadée d'avance que je n'y échapperais pas même si je ne les avais pas vus depuis deux semaines. Je leur raconte les petits détails, en faisant exprès d'oublier le passage avec Harry et Peter. Il s'en doutait que je n'allais pas le dire à sa tante. Il sait très bien que cela ne la regarde pas.

— Je suis très contente de voir que tu as repris du poil de la bête, répondit-elle sincèrement. As-tu trouvé un nouveau travail ?

— Oui, pour le moment.

— Parce que sinon je peux m'arranger pour vous trouver quelque chose de mon côté ?

— C'est gentil, merci. Je vais attendre un peu, je commence à peine. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient que je les lâche dès les premiers jours. Et je ne suis formée que dans le journalisme. Je ne suis pas sûre que les hôpitaux soient mon truc.

— Je comprends, mais si je trouve dans ton domaine, je te le dirais volontiers.

…

Le repas finit j'oblige May à rester assise et de me laisser débarrasser la table. Elle ne refuse pas ma proposition, Peter en fait de même alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé. Et ce n'est pas vraiment son genre de vouloir faire ce type de tâche quotidienne. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois ne pas faire de machine à laver et laisser May s'en charger à sa place, prétextant ne pas vouloir laver son costume.

Je suis en train de laver les plats quand il m'en apporte d'autres. Il reste à côté de moi et m'observe. Je me sens gênée et je sais que ce regard n'est pas anodin. Je tourne la tête vers lui.

— Quoi ? l'agressais-je. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

— J'aimerais tellement que notre amitié redevienne comme avant…

— Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.

— Je n'ai pas envie de perdre toutes ces années à cause de ça !

— C'est déjà fait, soupirais-je en baissant les épaules pour montrer mon découragement.

— Tu es beaucoup trop dur avec moi, Liz. J'ai été le plus honnête dans cette histoire. Je ne comprends pas.

— Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre.

— Je t'en pris Liz ! Laisse-moi une seconde chance.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Pour te prouver que notre amitié n'est pas perdue et qu'elle vaut toujours le coup d'être vécue. Nous avons tous les deux une histoire en commun quoiqu'il advienne. On ne peut pas y échapper.

— J'aurais bien voulu. Peut-être que ma vie aurait pris un autre tournant.

— Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, crois-moi que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à la tournure que cette histoire a pris. Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu. Et je t'ai écouté quand j'ai repris mon rôle de super héros.

— J'ai vu, tu as réussi ton combat la fois dernière avec cette espèce de rhino féroce humain et robotisé.

Peter ne s'attendait pas à ce que je suive entièrement cette histoire. J'étais tout de même inquiète et je voulais savoir s'il allait s'en sortir. Je suis peut-être en colère contre quelqu'un, mais j'ai toujours ce côté anxieux envers elle. J'étais présente sur les lieux de la bagarre, cachée par une foule. Dans cette révélation, il y voyait sa seconde chance. Il sentait que ce n'était pas totalement perdu. Qu'il pouvait me retrouver. Même si je montrais le contraire. J'ai tout de même été traumatisée durant cette aventure et perdu beaucoup trop de proche. Il passe ses mains sur mes hanches et pose sa tête sur une de mes épaules. Je sens son souffle chaud frôler ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux et m'arrête de nettoyer pour garder le contrôle de mon esprit et ne pas me laisser submerger par ce genre d'émotions.

— Laisse-moi une seconde chance !

— D'accord, mais à la moindre erreur c'est terminé, compris ? marmonnais-je sans doutes.

— Je te le promets.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et je le vois partir en sautillant en direction du salon. Devant sa tante, alors qu'il récupère les derniers plats sales et les couverts, elle trouve son sifflotement et sa bonne humeur suspecte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Rien, ne t'en fais pas.

— Ces jeunes…, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je termine et fatigue. Je m'excuse de devoir les laisser. Je les remercie pour cette soirée et cette fois-ci c'est Peter qui m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je m'assurai de n'avoir rien oublié.

— Samedi, rendez-vous à 19 h chez toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— On sort ! Je compte rattraper le temps qu'on a perdu durant ses deux semaines.

— Attends que je te confirme si je peux. Je ne sais pas si je travaille en soirée !

— Ça me va, encore merci pour cette seconde chance, rappelle-t-il.

Je ris puis retourne chez moi, me demandant quelle idée il avait en tête pour samedi soir. J'espérais ne pas travailler. Mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je n'allais pas oublier de si tôt ce que nous avons enduré. À la moindre fausse note, il savait le prix qu'il paierait. Il pouvait tout gagner, ou tout perdre définitivement.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE :** Coucou, chapitre 3 en ligne. J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Vendredi, Charlie me demande si je pouvais venir les aider ce midi. J'avais accepté, étant donné que nous avions une semaine très calme. Deux employés étaient absents. Et puis ça me faisait de l'argent en plus. L'équipe est assez sympa et homogène. Je m'entends avec tout le monde et me suis bien intégrée, j'en suis très surprise. Je peux me débrouiller seule en caisse, je n'ai plus peur d'affronter la clientèle. Ca m'arrive de me tromper, mais très rarement. De base, je m'adapte rapidement aux endroits où je travaille, mais j'avais peur d'être mal vue par rapport au fait que j'avais travaillé chez Oscorp, je m'étais en réalité monté la tête pour rien vu qu'ils l'ont plutôt bien pris. Évidemment, j'avais plein de questions sur le fonctionnement de l'entreprise ou encore sur Harry. Quand il commençait à me demander ce que cela faisait de voir son patron sous les verrous, je répondais toujours vaguement, je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler sur ce sujet-là qui pour moi était encore trop sensible.

16 h, mon patron vient me voir pour me libérer. Une jeune femme appelée Christina et qui est Espagnole d'origine me remplace à la caisse. Charlie me suit jusqu'à la pointeuse.

— Dis-moi, est-ce que tu es disponible ce soir ? commence-t-il par me demander, un peu nerveusement.

Nous avons pour habitude de nous tutoyer, tout le monde le fait au restaurant, même avec nos ancêtres – les employés plus âgés –, je trouve ça plus agréable, on ne se prend pas au sérieux.

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je vienne travailler ce soir ? Fis-je, surprise.

— Non, parce qu'on est un petit groupe à sortir ce soir. Je me demandais si tu serais partante pour venir.

Vu la réaction déçue que je venais de faire, il comprit que je n'étais pas libre. Charlie n'était pas si vieux que ça, il avait environ 30 ans. Mais était très respecté de tous les employés et faisait jeune pour son âge.

— Si tu as quelque chose de prévu, je ne t'en voudrais pas !

— C'est le cas. Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais ce soir je ne peux pas.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

— Une prochaine fois peut-être.

Vraiment, je vous l'assure, que si je n'avais rien de prévu, je serais venue. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser la proposition de Peter. Il a tellement lutté pour que j'accepte son rendez-vous.

…

Je suis en train de me préparer. Je reçois un message de Peter qui m'annonce qu'il est devant chez moi et m'attend. Il m'a demandé de m'habiller de manière chic. Je remets ma tenue simpliste, mais idéale pour ce genre de soirée. Je me suis laissée emportée par le temps et je pensais finir à l'heure. Je me dépêche de me maquiller et d'enfiler les chaussures et ma veste. Je vérifie que j'ai tout dans mon sac et descends le rejoindre.

Il était vêtu d'un costard. La seule fois que je l'ai vu ainsi c'était pour l'enterrement de Gwen. Je ne sais pas du tout où nous allons. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et nous partons en direction du lieu qu'il a choisi.

…

Nous arrivons devant un restaurant nommé Park Avenue Winter. Il est vraiment magnifique vu de l'extérieur. Nous entrons et un hôte nous prend en charge. Il nous emmène jusqu'à la table que Peter avait réservé. Une grande espace au milieu de la salle a été mise en place. Peter me disait que ce soir ils avaient retiré toutes les tables expresses, car il y avait une soirée exceptionnelle. Des personnes ici allaient pouvoir danser une valse. Il racontait aussi qu'il avait pu réserver à temps la table, car les réservations partaient comme des petits pains.

Je trouvais ça très gentil de sa part de m'amener ici, mais je pensais qu'une petite soirée entre nous sans forcément faire ce genre de soirée m'aurait convenu. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les hommes que je croise dans ma vie veulent à tout prix m'inviter à ces soirées-là. J'aime la simplicité, ils devraient le savoir. Même pour un rendez-vous amoureux.

J'ai un peu du mal à me faire à cette ambiance, je ne peux pas le cacher.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Oui, il faut que je m'habitue à ce lieu…

— Tu devrais pourtant être habituée avec Harry non ?

— Pas tant que ça. Je préfère quand même une bonne soirée à la maison. Ne le prends pas mal.

— Ça ira !

— Mais je te remercie pour ce restaurant d'avance.

— Tant que ça te fait plaisir. C'est le principal pour moi !

Nous commandons et commençons à raconter notre semaine en détail. Le serveur revient avec nos boissons et notre entrée. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, nous arrivons même à blaguer et l'atmosphère se détend. Je me sens moins anxieuse dans ce restaurant. Je ne sais pas si l'ambiance aide ou si c'est moi qui me suis adaptée.

Alors que nous avons presque terminé nos entrées, je vois une table de huit personnes se remplir. Je les reconnais. L'un d'eux me reconnait également et vient me voir en me saluant et posant une main amicale sur mon épaule. Je pensais tout de même passer une soirée tranquille qu'avec Peter, je m'aperçois qu'à New York c'est impossible.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

— Avoue, tu m'as espionné, me moquais-je.

— Du tout ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais rencard, répondit-il à faisant un signe de tête en direction de Peter.

— Rencard ? Non, c'est mon ami d'enfance !

— Un ami d'enfance ne te conduira pas dans ce genre de restaurant, me taquine-t-il.

— Et pourtant…

— Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend pour commander l'apéro ! réplique une blonde à leur table que je connaissais.

— J'arrive tout de suite, souffle-t-il. Bon appétit à vous deux et bonne soirée.

— Merci Charlie, répondis-je en reposant mon attention sur Peter qui semblait s'interroger. C'est mon patron !

— Je me disais aussi…

— Je ne savais pas du tout qu'ils seraient ici ce soir. Il m'avait proposé de les accompagner, mais j'avais refusé pour toi.

— C'est sympa. Mais je pensais que nous serions tous seuls.

— Je l'imaginais aussi, ne t'en fais pas.

Le serveur revient pour prendre nos plats qui sont maintenant vides. Nous commandons le reste. Je fais dans le soft ce soir pour ne pas devoir payer trop cher. Du moins, c'est ce que je fais chaque fois que je mange dans un restaurant chic. Nous reprenons notre conversation.

La soirée bat son plein, nous nous gavons. Nous entendions nos voisins s'amuser. Mais je me sens bien aussi avec Peter. C'était ce genre de soirée qu'il nous manquait. J'en arrivais à oublier Harry, mais rien n'empêchait mon cœur de l'aimer.

Lorsque tout le monde en est au dessert, des couples de danseurs se forment sur la piste entre toutes les tables du restaurant. Chacun place une main sur l'épaule et la taille de son partenaire. La musique se lance, je connais bien cette chanson, Edelweiss, une version d'André Rieu. Ils se mettent à danser sous nos yeux émerveillés par leurs tenues. Je ne suis pas très fan de musique classique, mais j'adore ce grand artiste. Visiblement, ce restaurant aussi étant donné que Peter venait de me confirmer que c'était une soirée spéciale valse avec André Rieu. Je peux vous dire que mes oreilles prenaient énormément de plaisir.

Peter était en train de me dévisager, pendant que je regardais les danseurs. Il était heureux de voir que cette surprise me plaisait. Il n'avait pas voulu me dire le thème de la soirée pour garder l'effet de surprise et ça marchait. Moi qui ne pouvais pas aller dans un opéra, même une fois dans ma vie, parce que c'était trop cher, j'étais comblée par cette soirée. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les clients autour de nous étaient habillés de la même façon que les danseurs. Même ceux de la table de mon chef, je pensais que c'était juste parce que le décor du restaurant était propice à ce style vestimentaire, je m'étais trompée. Si j'avais su plutôt, j'aurais mis autre chose aussi, mais Peter m'avait bien dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, heureusement, je ne suis pas la seule à m'être vêtue d'une robe classique. J'étais de profil et continuait d'écouter la fin de la chanson tout en les regardant danser.

À la fin, tout le monde applaudissait et les siffla en guise de compliment pour leur danse. Des danseurs s'approchèrent vers les tables les plus proches. Il y avait celle de mon chef, la nôtre et deux autres encore. Il y avait assez de place pour dix couples, ils avaient vraiment tout organisé comme des professionnels. Un couple de danseurs pro nous prend la main et nous entraine sur la piste de danse. Ils nous placent tous les deux comme il faut. Je jette un œil vers mon chef qui était déjà placé et sans qu'on l'aide. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de valser.

— Je ne sais pas valser, murmurais-je aux danseurs et à Peter tandis qu'il me plaçait la tête de façon à ce que je regarde droit dans les yeux mon partenaire.

— Moi je sais, confirme Peter.

— Alors laissez-vous vous guider par votre ami, répond calmement la danseuse. Ça ira tout seul.

Puis ils nous laissent tous les deux. Une fois que tout le monde était bien placé, je vis qu'ils n'avaient mis que des jeunes d'une trentaine d'années. Il n'y avait qu'une couple de vieux autour de nous. J'observe rapidement mon chef, il est à l'aise, il me voit et me lance un grand sourire. Je lui donne également un sourire, mais celui-ci fut nerveux. Je sentais mes doigts se crisper sur le corps de Peter. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait danser la valse. La musique résonne dans la salle, cette fois c'est Waltz n ° 2. C'est ma préférée en plus. Nous commençons à bouger puisqu'on nous l'a ordonné. Des danseurs pros restent au milieu pour nous aider et nous montrer les mouvements. J'ai parfois du mal à être dans le rythme, je marche aussi sur les chaussures de Peter et m'excuse dès que cela arrive. À chaque tonalité nous devons changer de partenaire. J'ai eu le droit d'abord au petit-vieux, puis je suis arrivée dans les bras de Charlie. Je commençais à peine à prendre la cadence qu'il fallait que je me réadapte à un autre.

— Comment se passe votre soirée ?

— Ça va, je ne m'attendais pas à tout cela !

— Il ne vous l'avait pas dit ?

— Non, c'était une surprise.

— Le petit malin, il a bien joué son coup ! Sinon, je ne savais pas que vous saviez danser la valse.

— Je ne sais pas. Je viens de l'apprendre.

— Vous vous débrouillez très bien !

— Merci beaucoup.

— Ce fut un plaisir de danser avec vous.

— Et c'est partagé.

Et me voilà de nouveau dans les bras de Peter après un claquement de mains. Nous sentons tous que la musique touche bientôt à sa fin. De ce que je peux voir, tout le monde semble s'amuser. Lors de nos premières minutes, je n'étais pas très rassurée sur mes valeurs rythmiques. Je n'avais pas encore osé regarder Peter et je me contentais de mes chaussures. Maintenant que je m'affirmais un peu plus, je le pouvais. Je pouvais voir qu'il me regardait déjà et qu'il me souriait. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne pouvais que lui rendre ce regard. Il a su me captiver jusqu'au bout. En vérité, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir d'avoir été honnête envers moi. Je sais bien que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas de sa faute. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le paie. Et c'est tombé sur lui. Parce que c'est un héros et qu'il n'a pas pu sauver mes parents ni Gwen ou même Harry. Je suis la seule rescapée de ce malheur. Enfin presque, lui était encore là aussi.

Cette danse me faisait beaucoup réfléchir mine de rien. Lorsque la chanson se termina, nous étions tous contents de notre danse et tous nous félicitèrent. J'étais moi-même très fière de moi, je suis sûre que ça aurait plu à mes parents. Une petite pause se profile. Les danseurs nous annoncent qu'une soirée dansante après le diner est organisée ici même et que ceux qui souhaitent rester le peuvent. Peter attendait ma réponse, je hausse les sourcils, mais lui assurait que ça ne me déplairait pas de rester. Ce qu'ils nous avaient donné n'était qu'un avant-goût pour la suite. Au moins, j'ai appris la valse et ça me ravit beaucoup. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de l'apprendre

Nous prenons un dessert chacun. J'avais opté pour un fondant au chocolat. Quelques minutes plus tard, je prends une bouchée de ce fondant qui était succulent. Peter avait remarqué une chose qui était différente sur moi depuis que je suis rentrée dans ce restaurant. Mes yeux brillaient de bonheur. Et il n'avait pas tort. J'avais enfin un moment de répit et je profitais de cette soirée au maximum même si j'étais réticente dès le début. Et comme tout le monde le dit, la musique rapproche toujours les personnes. Et je ne suis pas non plus insensible à sa démarche. Qui le serait ?

— Tu sais très bien danser, s'exclame Peter.

— Ne m'en parle pas, je t'ai marché dessus pendant deux bonnes minutes.

— Ne t'en fais pas, au début ça se passe toujours comme ça.

— Comment as-tu appris à danser la valse ?

— Ma tante, May. Elle adore ce genre de musique et j'ai appris très jeune à le danser. Elle m'a donné plusieurs cours. Je ne pensais pas m'en servir un jour.

— En tout cas, tu es doué. Encore un don à rajouter à ta longue liste.

— Je n'ai pas tant de dons que ça !

— Tu plaisantes j'espère.

Je fais non de la tête et continue mon dessert qui commence à bourrer mon estomac. Je n'avais pas pris de plats énormes, mais ce dernier m'a bien nourri.

Par la suite, nous restons jusqu'à la fin de la soirée à thème. Nous n'avons pas dansé depuis la fois où nous l'avions fait. Nous avons juste parlé, encore. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvions pas discuter de son rôle dans ce monde. Nous pouvions juste le sous-entendre.

Plus tard, nous décidons enfin de nous en aller. Mon chef reste encore. La fatigue est plus forte que nous. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à chez moi.

…

Nous sommes en bas de mon appartement, je sens la fraicheur de la nuit me transpercer la peau et frissonne.

— Merci pour cette soirée.

— De rien, j'espère vraiment que ça t'a plu.

— Beaucoup, j'ai appris à danser la valse et le repas était très bon. Encore merci d'ailleurs de me l'avoir payé. Je vais devoir te rendre l'appareil.

— Non, pas la peine, c'était quelque chose que je voulais t'offrir de toute façon.

— Et ça m'a vraiment touché.

— Je suis très content alors.

Je lui tourne le dos quand il m'appelle et lui fait face de nouveau. Il m'embrasse sans que je ne m'y attende. Je le laisse faire le temps que le geste monte jusqu'au cerveau. Lorsque mon cerveau m'alerta comme une sirène d'alarme à incendie qui se déclenche, je le repousse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

— Je… Je suis désolé.

— Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai passé une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie que tout va redevenir comme avant.

— Je sais.

— Alors tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je me jette de nouveau dans tes bras comme la fois dernière ? Nous étions dans une très mauvaise phase ce jour-là, Peter.

— Liz, pourquoi cherches-tu à me rappeler ça ? C'est juste Harry qui t'empêche d'avancer.

— Je l'aime, quand vas-tu le comprendre ? Nous sommes que des amis. Pourquoi faut toujours que tu gâches tout ?

J'étais bien pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Je m'étais évadée le temps d'une soirée et nos vieux démons revenaient. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. C'est fou de voir à quelle vitesse mes émotions pouvaient changer.

— Donc tu pourrais m'abandonner pour lui ? Même après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

— Oui, rétorquais-je, après avoir laissé un blanc intervenir dans notre discussion.

— Dans ce cas ne viens plus du tout me parler !

— C'est toi qui m'avais relancé.

— Bien !

— Bien ! finit-il par dire avant de s'en aller, me plantant devant la porte de mon immeuble.

J'allais l'appeler, puis me rétracta et rentra chez moi, balançant toutes mes affaires dans le salon et sautant sous ma couette. J'étais très frustrée par cette fin de soirée qui avait si bien commencé.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE :** N'hésitez pas à reviewer. Si vous aimez déjà le début de cette suite. Je vous répondrais avec plaisir. Voici le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Depuis deux jours je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Peter. Habituellement il aurait continué de me harceler au téléphone où serait venu chez moi pour organiser un face à face. Quelques parts, je me sens un peu triste de m'être emportée de cette manière, mais de l'autre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre nous, même si cela ne m'avait pas dérangée à une certaine époque. Après, s'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, il est évident qu'il aurait été difficile pour Harry de le savoir. Sauf si l'un de nous décide de le lui avouer ce qui n'est probablement pas près d'arriver. Je suis tout de même quelqu'un de compliqué, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir éternellement, et j'ai du mal à être rancunière dans la vie de tous les jours. Peut-être que ce problème pourrait me porter préjudice plus tard ? Je sais en plus que la semaine prochaine je vais pouvoir voir Harry en prison, j'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui en rentrant du travail. Je suis excitée comme dépourvue d'émotions à la fois. C'est assez bizarre et difficile à expliquer.

Au travail tout se passe bien même si ce n'est pas le plus fabuleux des métiers que j'ai pu trouver. Parallèlement je continue de travailler en freelance pour Daily Bugle au lieu de site d'internet. Je me souviens que Peter y travaillait aussi. Ils ont aimé mon travail et l'article que je leur avais faits sur Spider-Man.

…

Mon samedi étant libre, je décide enfin d'aller faire un peu de sport. Je n'ai pas vraiment grossi, mais je m'étais dit que cela ne me ferait pas de mal. Je trouve une salle pas très loin de mon appartement et à des prix raisonnables. Je suis en train de courir sur le tapis de course, c'est mon préféré. J'étais avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et était concentrée sur ma machine lorsque je vis des clients s'arrêter et regarder la télévision. J'étais transpirante quand je retire mon casque et le mets sur pose.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? dit une femme aux cheveux roux. Il est censé aider.

Beaucoup de gens commençaient à regarder la télévision. Le patron qui était avec un client monta le son. Nous étions en train d'assister à un Spider-Man en costume noir et bleu foncé qui cambriolait une banque. La nouvelle s'est vite répandue. Il était encerclé de voiture de police. Comment pouvait-il s'échapper ? Ne comprenant pas son comportement et étant toujours en train de courir, j'arrête le tapi et pose mes pieds au sol en faisant un petit saut sur le côté. Je suivais le direct à mon tour.

« — Personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe, annonce la journaliste de CNN. Nous savons juste qu'il est armé et menace de tuer quelqu'un si le FBI ose s'approcher d'un peu trop près. Jamais nous n'avons vu un Spider-Man aussi agressif. Je peux vous dire que dès ce soir, beaucoup changeront d'avis sur lui et ne penserons plus que c'est un superhéros. Mon avis a également changé sur lui. Qui arriverait à le reconnaitre ? Aujourd'hui, il doit décevoir énormément d'enfants qui croient en lui. »

Je trouvais que ce journaliste y allait très fort dans ces mots. Même si moi-même je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'avais du mal à imaginer Peter devenir un tel monstre alors que justement, il détruit toutes ces personnes-là. J'ai de la peine également pour tous ses enfants. Ceux qui voulaient lui ressembler.

…

Peter était en train de rentrer chez lui, il venait de voir la nouvelle, il n'en revenait pas non plus. Sa tante l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon. Elle venait de l'appeler alors qu'il ouvrait à peine la porte. Il prend son temps et une fois qu'il entre dans le salon, il voit May assise sur le canapé en train de regarder à son tour les informations. Ce qui le surprenait c'était surtout de voir qu'elle tenait dans ses mains son costume de Spider-Man. Le rouge et bleu. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et fronce les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Où as-tu trouvé mon costume ?

— Dans ta chambre, je faisais un peu de ménage et voulait lancer une lessive.

— Je vais tout t'expliquer tante May !

— J'aimerais bien oui. Ne me dis pas que tu fais partie du groupe de celui qui attaque cette banque actuellement ?

— Non, certainement pas.

— Alors pourquoi as-tu le même costume ? Tu es fan de ce superhéros ?

— Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça. Je n'osais pas te le dire.

— C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je fasse de lessive depuis quelque temps ?

— Oui, je pensais que tu trouverais ça ridicule.

Il était sauvé. Heureusement que May n'avait pas encore compris qui il était. Il ne sait pas du tout comment expliquer à sa tante qu'il est Spider-Man. Il a peur de sa réaction le jour où ça arrivera et il a déjà perdu tellement de monde.

— Tu penses que c'est qui cet homme ?

— Surement un cambrioleur qui veut se faire passer pour lui et le faire passer pour un méchant.

« — L'homme vient tout juste d'échapper au FBI et à la sécurité qui se trouvait autour. » Venait de dire le journaliste. Peter allait avoir du boulot encore une fois. Sa tante lui redonne le costume. À peine a-t-elle détourné son attention pendant quelques secondes, que Peter n'était plus là. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu monter dans sa chambre. Elle voulait lui demander ce qu'il désirait diner avant qu'elle ne parte au travail.

…

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, je viens seulement de finir ma douche après ma séance de sport qui a été interrompue par ce flash info. J'enfile un peignoir, n'ayant pas le temps de m'habiller puisque la personne semble pressée de me voir. J'ouvre la porte et vois Peter quelque peu paniqué.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te parler !

— Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne crois pas que ce cambrioleur était moi.

— Tu m'as prise pour qui ? Je sais encore te reconnaitre. Même si pendant un instant j'avais douté.

— Tu as pensé que je pouvais le faire ?

— Sur le moment, mais je sais que tu en es incapable. C'est bon ? Ta conscience est tranquille maintenant ?!

— Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je ne resterais pas longtemps.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Ma tante a découvert tu sais quoi.

Il n'osait pas le dire à haute voix, de peur que quelqu'un l'entende depuis le couloir. Pour lui, même les murs avaient des oreilles. Je lui grogne dessus puis le laisse entrer. Je ferme la porte et il m'explique la situation.

— Hmmm… c'est contraignant !

— C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu m'aides.

— Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ?

— Si ma tante découvre vraiment qui je suis, je ne sais pas si elle appréciera vu ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.

— Ta tante sait reconnaitre le vrai Peter quand même. Elle a vécu avec toi !

— C'est compliqué. J'ai vraiment peur que ça pose problème.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Je n'avais pas franchement envie de l'aider, mais je n'aime pas laisser quelqu'un dans les ennuis. Et tout dépend de ce qu'on me demande.

— Il faudrait que chaque fois que je suis en mission, je puisse venir me changer chez toi.

— Chez moi ?

— Ça éviterait d'éveiller la curiosité de ma tante. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose. S'il te plait !

— D'accord, soufflais-je. Mais tu viendras seulement te changer.

Je me lève et pars chercher quelque chose dans une boite métallique qui est sur le buffet et prêt de la porte d'entrée. J'en sors une paire de clefs grises et reviens vers lui avant de les lui tendre.

— Tiens, je pense que ça te servira.

— Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie. Ça sera juste le temps que May oublie un peu.

— Tu comptes rester là ou tu vas t'en aller ce soir ?

— Il faut que j'aille me renseigner sur cette affaire. Je reviendrais plus tard dans la soirée.

— Faut que je prévoie un diner pour toi ?

— Non, ne prend pas autant de peine pour moi, je mangerais chez moi en rentrant.

— D'accord !

Il me lance un sourire avant d'enfiler son costume et de sortir à la recherche de ce criminel qui se fait passer pour lui et qui salit son image.

…

Il est 2 heures du matin lorsque je rentre, j'ai eu une soirée improvisée avec l'équipe de mon travail. Mon patron a pris le temps de me raccompagner jusqu'en bas de chez moi. Je ne savais pas si Peter était encore là, alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'inviter à boire un verre et puis j'étais fatiguée de ma journée. Je le quitte devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble et monte chez moi. J'avais vu juste, Peter s'était écroulé sur le canapé de mon salon. Je ne lui avais pas autorisé ce genre de comportement. Je pense que demain il faudra que je lui dicte quelques règles de bonne conduite qu'il faudra qu'il respecte.

Je fais pas mal de bruit, mais rien ne semble le perturber dans son sommeil qui parait agité. Je le vois se retourner plusieurs fois. Lorsque je me mets près de lui pour poser une couverture sur lui, je l'entends marmonner. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit des rêves. C'est alors que je remonte à peine la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules qu'il se réveille brutalement et m'attrape par la gorge, le regard menaçant. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce regard, la personne avait perdu les pédales. Et je l'aimais.

— Tu es en train de m'étrangler, bafouillais-je en sentant le sang se couper au niveau de ma gorge et ma tête devenir chaude.

Il continuait de le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de me faire.

— Je suis désolé, je ne vouais pas ! Je ne voulais pas !

Il se lève du canapé et sort en courant de mon appartement. Je reste sous le choc, assise sur le sol près du canapé, et reprenant petit à petit ma respiration. Je ne sais pas quel cauchemar il était en train de faire, mais il devait être beaucoup trop réel pour lui, pour en arriver jusque-là. J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il allait me falloir du temps avant de reprendre un esprit clair et un avis net sur Peter. Depuis que je connais son secret, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

…

Ma nuit est très courte, je passe la plupart du temps à me rappeler cette horrible scène. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je m'étais demandée si ce n'était pas sa doublure méchante qui était ici, mais c'était impossible, seul Peter avait les clefs de mon appartement.

Je ne vous cache pas non plus que toute la journée, j'étais distraite. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, je faisais souvent des erreurs en caisse et Charlie le ressentait. Il m'avait proposé de partir plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Lorsque je pars de mon travail, je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête. Rendre visite à Peter pour tenter de comprendre la situation.

…

Quand j'arrive enfin devant chez lui, après avoir eu le temps de voir passer dans ma tête mille et une questions que je désirais lui poser, je frappe à la porte, faisant de mon mieux pour les retenir toutes, mais c'était impossible. May est sur le point de s'en aller lorsqu'elle m'ouvre. Elle avait son manteau sur elle et son sac à main en bandoulière sur son épaule.

— Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester, je suis déjà en retard, Liz.

— Ça ne fait rien ! Peter est dans sa chambre ?

— Oui, il n'est pas sorti de là de toute la journée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, je me demande si la mort de Gwen ne le perturbe pas encore.

— Surement… Passez une bonne soirée en tout cas, May !

— Merci, toi aussi.

Elle sort tandis que moi je rentre et marche rapidement jusque vers la chambre de Peter. Je baisse la poignet de la porte, et elle n'est pas verrouillée. La chambre n'est pas éclairée, les rideaux sont fermés. Je peux entendre la voix de Peter répéter sans cesse « Je ne voulais pas ». Je le cherche du regard, il est assis sur son lit, contre le mur de la pièce. Il se balance et cache son visage dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il l'a mis dans cet état. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il devienne fou à son tour. Je ne cautionne peut-être pas tout chez lui, mais je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état d'esprit. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop de personnes. Je m'approche vers lui et tends ma main vers son visage pour le toucher. Il recule et se cale dans un autre coin de la pièce. J'allais avoir du travail pour le remettre sur pieds. Je suis persuadée qu'il ne voulait pas agir de la sorte. Je le rejoins en dessous de la fenêtre et m'accroupis en face de lui.

— Je… Je ne voulais pas…, poursuit-il.

— Je le sais, sinon je ne serais pas là ! Quel cauchemar as-tu fait pour qu'il te mette autant dans cet état ?

Il arrive à lever la tête et à me regarder. Ses yeux étaient épuisés par la tristesse qu'ils contenaient. Mais je remarquais également à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Je l'ai déjà vu dans ceux d'Harry. Je place une main sur sa tête et la lui caresse, il allait évidemment rejeter mon geste, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, on dirait que ça l'apaisait. Il m'a souvent réconforté, alors je pouvais au moindre lui rendre ce service, et je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Il me prend la main et la serre le plus fort possible dans la sienne sans forcément me faire mal. Je sens les lèvres chaudes de Peter embrasser ma main. Je ne réagis pas, mais un long frisson me parcourut le dos.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Peter ?

— Mon… mon… double ma…maléfique, balbutia-t-il tant bien que mal.

— Je crois surtout que tu prends cette histoire bien trop au sérieux. C'est juste un rigolo qui veut t'imiter, mais en mal.

— Tu… tu… tu n'y es… pas ! Je... je me suis vu dans ses yeux.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— J'ai… J'ai réussi à l'attraper pendant quelques minutes… Nous… nous sommes battus. C'est… c'est là que je me suis vu ! En croisant son regard.

— Ne te focalise pas sur lui, ça n'est qu'un imitateur.

— Mais j'ai peur de te faire à mon tour du mal. J'ai bien failli le faire hier.

— Ce n'était qu'une erreur Peter. Je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal !

— J'ai comme n'importe quel super héros un côté obscur que personne ne voit.

— Mais tu peux le combattre chaque jour. C'est comme qu'ils le font non ? Ne te laisse pas submerger par la peur.

— Toi aussi tu as peur…, affirme Peter en prolongeant d'avantages son regard.

— Peur ? De quoi ?

— De moi, répond-il avec une sincérité déconcertante.

— Je… Je n'ai pas peur de toi, mentis-je, surprise.

— Si, je le vois bien. Tu m'évites.

Je finis par m'asseoir, commençant à avoir les genoux qui s'engourdissent. Je retire ma main de l'emprise de Peter et les positionnent sur mes genoux qui étaient rapprochés.

— Je ne veux plus souffrir, rien de plus.

— Parce que tu penses encore que tout est de ma faute ?

— Non…

— Ne me ment pas ! Ça se voit ! Sinon tu n'agirais pas différemment avec moi chaque fois que nous nous voyons.

— Arrête de dire ça. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux juste plus souffrir. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de monde d'un coup. Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise.

— En t'éloignant de moi, tu me perds de plus en plus chaque jour. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela n'arrive. Que tu vives ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tous les jours je regrette ce que nous avons vécu. En rejetant la faute sur moi, et me remémorant toutes ces scènes, je me demande parfois si je ne suis pas dans le fond réellement méchant. Que ce Spider-Man imitateur essaie peut-être de me faire passer ce genre de message.

— Tu ne l'es pas pourtant.

— Alors pourquoi rejettes-tu tout cela sur mes épaules ? La seule chose que je regrette c'est de vous avoir dévoilé mon secret à toi et à Gwen. Mais quand on regarde de plus près cette histoire, nos parents sont les plus fautifs.

— Et pourquoi t'intéresses-tu maintenant à moi ? À l'époque tu te foutais royalement de ce que je pouvais ressentir.

— Je l'ai déjà dit. Je ne voulais pas blesser Harry. Notre amitié était bien plus forte à tous les trois. Mais tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions. Toi non plus ça ne t'a jamais empêché de sortir avec d'autres garçons. Pourtant tu m'as aimé. C'est un peu comme un cercle vicieux.

Cette phrase me cloue un peu la bouche. Il avait en partie raison, c'en était frustrant.

— Je ne te cache pas que ça me blesse de voir que tu aimes un fou qui veut ma peau.

— Visiblement je semble attirer les fous, chuchotais-je de façon audible.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

— Parce que toi aussi tu n'es pas devenu fou ? À te demander si tu n'es pas méchant. À te questionner sur ta propre personnalité parce que tu aurais un jumeau maléfique dans la ville ?

— Je me pose simplement des questions. Surtout après ce que je t'ai fait hier.

— Je te le rappelle, ce n'était qu'un accident. Sauf si tu avais vraiment envie de me tuer, là je peux en effet me poser des questions.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Ça m'a vraiment pris de court. De me revoir en train de combattre cet imitateur, m'a bien chamboulé.

— Il faut pourtant te ressaisir. Je n'ai plus envie de te retrouver dans cette situation de crise.

— J'aimerais au moins que nous redevenions amis. J'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi !

— Il me faut encore un peu de temps.

— Par rapport à hier ?

— Pas spécialement. Surtout à cause de tout ce qu'il y a eu.

— Tu vois, tu rejettes encore la faute sur moi.

— Ne m'en veux pas pour ça s'il te plait ! Comprends-moi !

— Comment ne pas t'en vouloir ? Surtout que j'ai fait de mon mieux.

— C'est difficile à expliquer ! Mais regarde-moi bien dans les yeux, Peter.

Il hésite un instant avant de le faire. Nos regards se fixent une nouvelle fois et nous le prolongeons.

— Ne te crois pas méchant parce que quelqu'un t'imite et fait croire aux autres que tu l'es.

Je me remets sur mes pieds et il me prend par la taille avant de coller sa tête sur ma hanche. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu Harry agir de la sorte comparé à Peter. Harry avait beaucoup plus confiance en lui. C'est peut-être ça qu'il l'a fait devenir ce monstre. Trop de confiance en soit peu parfois tuer. Mais le manque de confiance peut aussi vous faiblir.

— Relève-toi Peter. May et moi savons qui tu es vraiment. Pense à ça !

Je me détache de lui et me dirige vers la sortie. Je me fais rattraper par Peter qui m'empêche de m'en aller en prenant mes doigts. Je lui fais face. Il est plus calme qu'il y a quelques minutes et je revois un garçon un peu plus déterminé, mais toujours aussi effrayé par ses cauchemars.

— S'il te plait, reste !

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

— Seulement ce soir.

— Juste cette nuit !

— Juste cette nuit ! répète-t-il tel un perroquet. Mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux une petite lueur de soulagement.

— Je vais dormir en bas alors. Dans le salon.

— Tu peux dormir dans…

— Il ne vaut mieux pas.

— D'accord, si tu préfères.

Il m'aide à m'installer en me donnant couverture et oreiller. Une fois que je suis posée comme il faut, il me laisse et je me retrouve seule dans le salon.

…

Plus tard dans la nuit, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je regarde la télévision, mais je suis lassée de ce que je vois. Même les reportages sur la nature ne m'aident pas. Je suis en train de repenser à notre conversation. La tournure dont notre amitié à prise. Je ne m'attendais pas à subir autant dans ma vie. Je me plaignais souvent avant de beaucoup de chose sans importance alors que d'autres souffraient bien plus que moi dans le monde. Maintenant que je faisais partie de ceux-là, je comprenais les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient. Mais j'ai encore la chance de pouvoir être nourrie et logée. J'ai aussi un manque à combler que je ne peux plus trouver avec Harry et mes parents qui ne sont plus là.

Je dégage la couverture, éteins la télévision et monte. Je me retrouve devant la chambre de Peter fermée. Une porte est entre lui et moi, mais un manque est bien présent. Un manque que je n'arrive pas à contenir et que personne ne peut me donner. Je me sens tellement seule et ridicule ce soir. Y a tellement chose que j'aurais voulu effacer et tout recommencer. Si j'avais le pouvoir de remonter le temps, je me serais donnée à cœur joie de pouvoir modifier le temps. Je me demande aussi ce qu'il se serait passé si personne ne s'était quitté.

Je souffle pour prendre une dose de courage et ouvre doucement la porte. Il ne dort pas non plus. Il était juste en train de regarder le haut de son costume, plus précisément sa tête. Il tourne son regard vers moi. On aurait presque cru qu'il était certain que je viendrais. Je me fais sûrement des films. Mais aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ou dire ce que nous ressentions en ce moment même. Il pose le haut de son costume sur la table de chevet puis de sa main, il soulève la couette, laissant apparaitre ses jambes et un espace sur son lit à ses côtés. Je ne doute pas un seul instant de mon geste et me jette volontiers dans la gueule du loup qui se referme sur moi. Il m'encercle dans ses bras. Sa chaleur humaine m'enivre et me porte vers un autre monde. Je ferme les yeux et me fais bercer par ses caresses dans mon dos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Je vous rassure, nous n'avons rien fait. Nous sommes simplement restés là l'un à côté de l'autre, nous frôlant parfois et nous rapprochant, mais sans acte final. Je crois que nous avions juste besoin de tendresse. Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux et je ne vois personne autour de moi. J'en conclus à l'odeur arrivant jusqu'à mon nez qu'il est probablement dans la cuisine. Je sors du lit une fois que je suis sûre d'être bien réveillée, j'ai regardé un peu l'actualité sur mon téléphone, mais pas grand-chose. Le Spider-Man méchant n'a pas refait de bêtises. J'avais mis une chemise qu'il m'a filée la veille histoire que je puisse rester un minimum couvert. Je descends en bâillant et me recoiffant et rentre dans la cuisine. Je remarque que Peter n'est pas seul et que May est rentrée. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour avoir le courage de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour son fils alors qu'elle a déjà travaillé toute la nuit. De plus, il est assez grand pour faire la cuisine tout seul. Elle se retourne lorsqu'elle m'entend arriver et dire bonjour. Elle me lance un grand sourire et me dévisage de la tête aux pieds. Évidemment, tout le monde comprend la situation. Mais May a parfois une très grande imagination.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois tante May, voyant le comportement de cette dernière. Je lui ai juste prêté un t-shirt.

Je me mets à rire. Parfois May était très drôle quand elle soupçonnait à tort et à travers son neveu. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de tabou. Je l'admire rien que pour ça. Ça n'était pas le cas pour mes parents. Mon éducation était totalement différente de celle de Peter. Ce dernier se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

— Arrête, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'elle n'a fait que dormir ?

— Pourtant c'est vrai ! Dis quelque chose Liz.

Je déteste quand on me mêle dans une conversation de ce genre. Parfois j'ai envie de mentir et de jouer à un petit jeu, parfois je n'ai pas envie de répondre tout simplement. Mais l'embarras se lisait sur le visage de Peter.

— Il n'y a rien eu May. Je peux te le confirmer !

— Ces jeunes, marmonne-t-elle en retournant à son occupation.

— Tu ne devais pas être couchée après une nuit de travail ?

— Si, mais j'avais faim, et Peter c'est levé entre-temps. Du coup ça m'a donné une raison de plus pour faire à manger.

Je souris à sa réponse et une fois qu'elle termine nous mangeons ensemble. Bien sûr, May ressent la fatigue et lorsqu'elle termine et qu'elle range son assiette elle s'excuse de devoir nous laisser pour aller se reposer. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Nous terminons tous les deux. Mon téléphone vibre, je reçois un appel de mon chef. Je suis quasi sûre de savoir pourquoi il m'appelle. Je sais qu'il travaille aujourd'hui. Je décroche. Il m'annonce qu'il y a une soirée importante ce soir et que lui est invité. Qu'il y aura plein de sponsors et d'investisseurs ! Je pensais qu'il m'appellerait pour aller faire des heures supplémentaires. Au final, il me demande d'être sa cavalière de soirée parce que celles qu'il connait ne sont pas accessibles ce soir. Soit elles sont avec leurs petits copains ou ont déjà quelque chose de prévu. Je lui sauve en quelque sorte la vie. J'hésite, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Ça se voit et ça s'entend dans ma voix.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Peter désireux d'en savoir plus.

Je finis ma conversation par une acceptation de ma part une fois que j'ai toutes les informations sur le départ avant de me rendre à cette soirée, je raconte tout à Peter. En guise de réponse, il me balance simplement un « hummm » et un haussement d'épaules. Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur et il finit par se lever et débarrasser. J'en fais de même.

— Tu me fais la tête parce que je suis invitée à cette soirée ?

— Non, tu fais ce que tu veux. Fais seulement attention à toi.

— Je pense que rien de pire ne peut m'arriver maintenant, tu ne penses pas ?

— Il ne faut jamais dire ça. Il y a toujours pire.

— Comme quoi ?

— Te perdre définitivement.

— Je sais que toi et moi avons perdu beaucoup de gens en si peu de temps. Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter de m'amuser. Je viens à peine de retrouver le moral et mes ambitions. Et je pense que le danger est écarté de toute façon. Harry est en prison. Je ne vois donc pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire.

Je voyais bien qu'il allait répondre quelque chose, mais qu'il s'empêchait de le faire.

— Quoi ? demandais-je.

— Rien, laisse tomber !

Il monte, je continue de le suivre dans ces mouvements. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix puisque je dois aller me changer aussi. Parfois je ne comprends pas les hommes, ils ont des réactions bizarres et changent aussi vite d'humeur que nous les femmes, même s'ils ne veulent pas l'assumer. Nous nous sommes ainsi naturellement. Je rentre derrière lui dans sa chambre et prends mon sac. Il me zieute juste avant de passer par la case salle de bain. May est couchée, nous ne l'avons pas entendu depuis. Je me douche rapidement, puisque le plus gros se fera chez moi, je n'ai pas tout le matériel pour ce soir.

Peu de temps après, je retourne voir Peter qui est dans sa chambre, assit, les mains liées et les coudes sur les cuisses, il semble réfléchir.

— À quoi penses-tu ?

— À tout et à rien à la fois.

— Réponse vague, comme toujours ! Quand est-ce que tu finiras par me dire vraiment ce qu'il te tracasse ?

— Je l'ai déjà fait, et au final ça n'a pas marché.

— À quel moment ?

— Pourquoi tu casses toujours l'ambiance ?

— Ce n'est pas forcément méchant.

— J'aimerais bien qu'un jour on arrête de se disputer pour un rien.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je me suis habituée à cette ambiance, même si cela ne m'amuse pas d'agir ainsi. Mais quelque chose bloque entre lui et moi, je ne saurais vous dire la raison précise. Je mets mes chaussures et mon manteau. Je le quitte en l'embrassant sur la joue. En sortant de chez Peter, celui-ci met son costume, le camoufle sous un long manteau et me suit sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

…

Je suis prête, je ferme mon appartement, Charlie m'attend en bas en voiture. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre. Notre soirée se passe dans un grand hôtel new-yorkais. Ils aiment faire leur grande soirée là-bas. Nous nous garons plus loin, mais marchons vite pour ne pas être trop en retard. J'ai eu le droit à quelques compliments sur ma tenue, bien évidemment. J'ai été touchée, comme toujours. Je commence un peu à m'habituer aux talons, même si je n'aime pas en mettre. Ça finit par me faire mal aux pieds en fin de soirée. Nous rejoignons quelques collègues qui se trouvent dans la file d'attente. Derrière nous, ça se remplit également. Une certaine agitation se montre, au bout de plusieurs minutes. Une rumeur arrive jusqu'à nos oreilles, comme quoi Spider-Man serait ici. Je fronce les sourcils, mais reprends rapidement une expression neutre, personne ne doit savoir que je le connais, mais s'il est bien là, une petite discussion avec lui doit avoir lieu.

— Je ne savais pas que Spider-Man était invité, fit avec étonnement Charlie. Quelqu'un le savait ?

Personne ne le savait…

— Peut-être, nous ont-ils voulu faire une surprise, répond une de nos collègues. En tout cas j'ai hâte de le voir en vrai.

— Je pensais que Spider-Man était méchant, constate Charlie.

— Je ne pense pas, à mon avis celui qui fait des conneries n'est qu'un petit rigolo qui veut se faire passer pour lui, le défendit-elle à ma plus grande surprise.

— Et toi, qu'en penses-tu Liz ?

— Aucune idée.

Je préférais taire mon opinion sur ce genre de débat. On a tous nos avis différents et je n'ai pas envie de parler d'un sujet dont la discussion peut être à sens unique si chacun campe sur son avis.

Nous entrons enfin dans le grand hôtel. Un photocall et des journalistes s'y trouvent. J'ai remarqué qu'ils aiment immortaliser les soirées importantes comme celles-ci dès que nous posons un pied dedans. Je me souviens de la soirée que j'ai faite lorsque je suis arrivée avec Oscorp, c'était quelque chose. Nous sommes obligés apparemment de nous faire prendre en photo avec Spider-Man. Trois collègues à nous passent avant nous et posent avec grande joie autour du tisseur de toile. C'est autour de nous.

— Vous êtes ravissantes, mademoiselle, complimente Spider-Man.

Je me sens gênée face à cette situation.

— Attention, cette jeune femme est déjà avec moi, déclare fièrement Charlie. N'en profitez pas trop !

Ce qui n'était pas vrai. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il lui a sorti cela. Sûrement par protection. Mais il n'aurait pas du. Je ne lui appartiens pas.

— Pardon monsieur, marmonne sous le ton de la rigolade Spider-Man, même si je ne connaissais que trop bien ce ton ironique. Faites un sourire !

Ce que nous fîmes immédiatement. La photo prise, Charlie s'empresse de mettre un bras autour de ma taille et de me pousser vers la salle principale de la soirée. Je jette un regard vers Peter et je finis par ne plus le voir. Je stoppe Charlie dans sa démarche avant que nous retrouvions les autres pour mettre au point quelques petites choses.

— Je sais de quoi tu vas me parler, soupire-t-il.

— J'attends…

— Je n'ai pas envie que ce super héros te drague. Je suis sûr qu'il n'en a que faire et qu'il peut avoir tout ce qu'il désire grâce à son costume. Dont les femmes.

— Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de lui dire ça. C'était juste un compliment ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble et ne le serons jamais, est-ce bien clair ?

— Absolument, ce n'était vraiment pas dans cette attention-là que je l'ai fait.

— Bon, au moins, les choses sont claires.

Nous retrouvons à la suite de cette discussion les autres, qui étaient déjà en train de siroter leurs cocktails. Charlie m'a expliqué en chemin que le but de ce genre de soirée, c'est de se faire de nouvelles amitiés pour l'avenir de l'entreprise. Je ne connaissais pas ce principe de soirée. Pourtant il semble y avoir plein de célébrités. Peut-être qu'ils sont là parce qu'ils adorent la cuisine.

J'étais en train de discuter avec mon groupe, lorsqu'un homme vient et s'intègre avec nous.

- Vous êtes bien Lizzle Hubble ? me questionne-t-il.

— C'est moi ! À qui ais-je l'honneur ?

— Je suis Joseph Robertson. Je suis directeur du Daily Bugle.

— Je vous connais de réputation. Mais pourquoi venir me voir ?

— Je me souviens du gala de charité de septembre où vous avez fait sensation. Et que vous écrivez de très bons articles chez Oscorp. J'ai aussi lu votre blog.

— Je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment. Mais j'ai encore des idées qui me trottent dans la tête.

— Ça vous dirait d'écrire pour moi ?

Je suis un peu sur le cul. On me propose un job de journaliste, là, et devant mon patron et mes collègues. Je commence à peine à m'intégrer et je suis nouvelle chez eux. Ça me met mal à l'aise. Mais je ne peux pas louper cette opportunité. J'espère vraiment qu'ils me comprendront. Même mes collègues ont la bouche ouverte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous plait dans mes articles ?

— Votre style d'écriture, vos sujets. J'ai moi aussi des idées de sujets pour vous.

— Disons que c'est compliqué de vous donner une réponse, là, maintenant.

— Vous pouvez me la donner la semaine prochaine si vous voulez. Je vous donne ma carte.

Il me la tend et me rappelle de ne pas oublier sa proposition. Ça ne risque pas. Il nous sourit avant de s'en aller. Je vois déjà le changement de réaction sur le visage de mon patron qui devient pâle.

— Tu ne vas pas refuser j'espère ? me lance ma collègue qui défendait Spider-Man.

— Il faut que je réfléchisse, soufflais-je.

— Attends, c'est un journal réputé quand même. Charlie, dis-lui.

— C'est la seule qui prendra la décision de toute façon.

La soirée marchait plutôt bien, j'allais peut-être avoir la chance de décrocher un vrai emploi et dans le domaine que je convoitais le plus. J'allais pouvoir reprendre du service, mais j'étais peinée aussi de devoir leur annoncer ma future décision.

…

Charlie et moi sommes les premiers du groupe à partir, la fatigue se faisant ressentir. Je n'ai pas recroisé Peter même s'il a plusieurs fois été entendu jusqu'à la salle. Nous sortons, il fait froid dehors, nous sentons bien que l'hiver s'approche à grands pas. Je resserre mon écharpe pendant que nous empruntions une ruelle sombre et calme pour récupérer la rue où Charlie avait garé la voiture. Nous sommes à quelques mètres de la sortie, lorsqu'un homme costumé en Spider-Man. Je pouvais percevoir dans le regard de cet homme-araignée un regard que j'avais déjà vu il y a peu et qui m'avait effrayé. Je comprends que Peter puisse être jaloux de l'homme qui m'accompagne, mais il n'a pas à nous bloquer le chemin. Je ne peux malheureusement pas réagir face à ce comportement, sinon Charlie découvrirait que je connais Spider-Man et je ne pense pas que Peter soit d'accord. En moins d'une minute, Charlie se retrouve au sol, le nez en sang et un cri sortirent de ma bouche, voyant le bras de Peter me couper le souffle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Peter, murmurais-je difficilement.

— Laisse là partir, tu entends, sinon…

— Sinon quoi ?

Je suis sûre que son option était d'appeler la police. Mais une autre option se montra.

— Sinon je m'occuperais de toi, dit un autre Spider-Man, sous les yeux médusés de Charlie.

Cette fois, aucun doute, je n'étais pas avec le bon super héros. En reculant, celui qui me tiens m'étouffe un peu plus, car il resserre sans le voir son bras contre ma gorge. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chances, les ennuis finissent toujours par venir jusqu'à moi, même quand je ne fais rien, je suis peut-être maudite.

— Relâche là, répète Charlie, se relevant, mais ne pouvant pas avancer plus sous les ordres de Peter.

— Elle est très bonne ta blague, se moque l'imitateur.

Il veut faire quelques pas vers son sosie, mais celui-ci recule. Je suis obligée de suivre le même mouvement. Mais je constate que son costume n'est pas fait de la même matière, il a l'air bien plus léger que celui de Peter. Une idée de génie passe dans ma tête et en une seconde j'ouvre grand la bouche pour lui planter mes dents un bras. Il hurle, ça marche, mais j'ai mal aussi à mes pauvres petites dents. Par moyen de défense, il me dégage en me giflant pour me rendre le geste. Je tombe à terre sous la violence de cette baffe, mais reste consciente. Je suppose que demain j'aurais un magnifique bleu. Mes collègues me poseront une multitude de questions pour connaitre la vérité.

Peter sentit son sang chauffer, après avoir desserré les points, il se jette sur cet usurpateur afin de lui régler son compte.

— Partez, nous hurle Peter.

J'ai envie de l'aider, mais je sais que je ne lui serais d'aucune utilité, je ne ferais que de le ralentir. Je me contente de suivre Charlie. Nous prenons un chemin plus long, en passant par la grande avenue fréquentée encore à cette heure tardive pour rentrer dans la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous enfermons à fond pour nous protéger. Je remets correctement mes vêtements et mes cheveux. Charlie approche sa main vers mon visage, mais je le recale.

— Je voulais seulement voir si ta joue allait mieux.

— Désolée. Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.

— Il t'a quand même bien frappé !

— Ça passera, d'ici une semaine je n'aurais plus rien, le principal c'est que je n'ai rien de cassé.

— Je suis désolé que cette soirée se termine aussi mal.

— Tu n'y es pour rien. Je pense surtout que c'est moi qui attire les ennuis.

— Je ne pense pas. On est allé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ! Heureusement que le vrai Spider-Man était là. J'espère vraiment qu'il l'enverra en prison.

— Du coup, tu as changé d'avis sur lui ?

— On peut dire ça… Si on rentrait ?

— Je suis d'accord.

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

— J'aimerais bien, s'il te plait.

…

Une fois qu'il m'est ramené jusqu'en bas de mon immeuble, je lui dis au revoir, préférant monter seule et ne pas donner suite à une quelconque discussion autour d'un café. Je suis vraiment épuisée, et il faut que je soigne cette blessure qui me fait un mal de chien. J'imagine déjà le pire pour demain. Je ne pourrais même pas dormir sur ce côté-là. Arrivée chez moi, je ferme bien derrière moi et je précipite directement dans la salle de bain après avoir balancé mon manteau et mon sac sur le canapé du salon. J'attrape ma joue avec mes doigts et l'examine de plus près.

— Je vais être belle tien lundi au boulot. Comment je vais l'expliquer au directeur du Daily Bugle si j'accepte sa proposition ?

J'aime parfois parler toute seule, ça me détend. Je sors la trousse de secours qui se trouve dans le placard. Je sors une pommade blanche et recouvre mon bleu avec. Je grince des dents et grognes intérieurement. La douleur commence déjà à se faire sentir chaque fois que je la touche. Mes premiers soins terminés, je me dépêche de me mettre en pyjama et de me coucher.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, je réponds aux SMS de Charlie qui m'assure qu'il est bien rentré chez lui et que je vais bien quand quelqu'un frappe chez moi. Paniquée, je prends mon temps pour répondre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir de la visite à une heure aussi tardive. Je préfère prendre mes précautions. Je regarde dans l'œil du diable et vois Peter. Je l'ouvre, rassurée qu'il soit vivant lui aussi. Il s'était habillé en civile, pour ne pas se faire voir et pour montrer que c'était lui.

— Tu as réussi à le battre ?

— Non, il a presque les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible.

— Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver. Tu as bien battu Electro et le rhino et pleins de délinquants.

— Mais là c'est différent. Et on n'en sait pas plus sur lui.

— Il ne t'a rien dit ?

— Rien du tout.

En vérité, son sosie avait dit quelque chose qui continuait de lui traverser l'esprit, mais il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter, il voyait que je l'étais déjà assez en cette fin de soirée et désirait seulement voir que j'allais bien. C'est le premier mensonge qu'il a envers moi depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je me tortille les doigts tout en gardant le silence jusqu'à ce que je décide de continuer la conversation.

— Est-ce que tu veux rester cette nuit ?

— Tu en es sûre ?

— Oui. Je me sentirais plus en sécurité jusqu'à demain si tu es reste.

— D'accord. Je ne te cache pas que je n'aurais pas trouvé le sommeil de la nuit si je ne te savais pas vraiment en sécurité. Et ton rencard ?

— Mon rencard ?

— Ce gars qui était avec toi !

— Ce n'est que mon patron. Il a simplement voulu faire une blague. Mais il n'y a rien et il ne m'intéresse pas. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ?

— Pour te sauver.

— Pas que… je sais très bien que tu étais là pour m'espionner à propos de Charlie.

— J'ai bien fait apparemment, répondit-il pendant que je lui sourirais à cette réponse.

— Tu as de quoi te changer demain ?

— Non, mais je m'arrangerais ne t'inquiète pas.

— D'accord. Installe-toi alors. Je vais me coucher. Je suis morte de fatigue.

Il me fait un signe de la tête et je retourne dans la chambre. Alors que Peter venait de poser ses affaires, il rentre dans ma chambre. Je ne dis rien et le laisse faire. C'était prévu pour moi qu'il ne dorme pas dans le canapé ce soir. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça après qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie ce soir. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il se passera quelque chose. Il se pose sur le bord de mon lit et je m'assois tout en prenant le temps de le regarder en train de retirer ses vêtements. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les retire, lorsqu'il se retrouve tors nu, des bleus et des griffes se dessinent sur sa peau. Je me mets alors sur les genoux, face à son dos, pendant qu'il retire ses chaussures et pose une main sur sa peau, et contourne les blessures de guerre en les observant. Je soupire.

— Tu les as faites ce soir ?

— Oui. Mais d'ici demain je n'aurais plus rien. Tu connais mes pouvoirs de guérisons.

— Mais sur le coup, ça doit faire super mal.

— Pas mal en effet.

Quand il est prêt, il me rejoint sous les draps, il a juste son boxer pour couvrir son corps.

— Est-ce que tu peux te mettre de l'autre côté s'il te plait Peter ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suis blessée de ce côté-là. Alors pour être face à toi ce n'est pas pratique.

— Tu n'es pas un peu chiante sur les bords ?

— C'est dans ma nature. Allez… S'il te plait.

Il ronchonne simplement pour se moquer de moi. Il change de place et se met face à moi. Je le remercie.

— Tu n'as pas trop mal toi ?

— Je souffre le martyre, mais ça va.

— Plus que la fois où tu étais torturée ?

— Non. Mais ce n'est pas le même niveau de douleur. Et toi, chaque fois que tu as ces blessures là, c'est les mêmes ?

— Oui, pour celles-là, mais les blessures venant du cœur est encore plus douloureux.

— Je te comprends, dis-je en marquant une nouvelle fois un temps avant de reprendre la discussion. Merci de m'avoir encore une fois sauvé ce soir.

— C'est normal. Même si je sais que tu allais m'engueuler parce que j'étais venue t'espionner.

— C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit.

— Pourtant, je voyais bien lors du photocall que tu voulais m'en parler.

— Ça me parait évident.

Je bâille, et lui lance un regard. Il me prend par la taille et me colle contre lui. Je fourre ma tête dans le creux de son coup et m'endors rapidement pendant que Peter lutte, à cause de ses blessures et de cette fameuse phrase que son sosie lui a dit avant de s'en aller.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE :

**Voici le chapitre 6. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire parce que je manquais d'inspiration, je n'arrivais pas à bien construire ce chapitre, au final, au fur et à mesure j'ai réussi à le faire en écrivant petit à petit. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je continue de publier quand même par plaisir, parce que ça doit sortir, donc si vous ne faites pas de commentaires ça ne fait rien. Même si c'est toujours agréable d'en lire. J'ai tellement d'idées pour cette fiction même si j'ai parfois du mal à l'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS : Je rappelle que tout l'univers de Spider-Man ne m'appartient pas à part l'histoire et le personne de Lizzle Hubble**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Lors de ce réveil, je me suis sentie rassurée, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation. Je remarque également que l'hiver approche à grands pas, il fait bien froid en dehors de la couette une fois que j'ose laisser échapper un bout de mon corps. Ça ne me donne pas forcément envie d'en sortir. Je pose mes yeux sur Peter, il est toujours en train de dormir. Chaque combat doit être épuisant pour lui.

Je me force à me rendormir, profitant un peu des heures qu'il nous reste, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas non plus si lui aussi a quelque chose de prévu, je dois aussi réfléchir sur ma réponse au directeur du Daily Bugle. Je pense à tellement de choses en ce moment même, que c'est impossible pour moi de refermer les yeux. Je me contente simplement de regarder Peter qui lui parait paisible, du moins, ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à se tortiller et froncer les sourcils plusieurs fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui le perturbe d'un coup. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec des hommes qui sont perturbés durant leur sommeil. Je me rappelle que la fois dernière Peter avait failli m'attaquer.

Je n'ai finalement pas besoin de faire grand-chose, puisqu'il finit par se réveiller tout seul, ayant probablement ras le bol de cauchemarder. Il voit que je suis en train de le dévisager, alors que son front commençait seulement à transpirer. Lorsqu'il l'essuie il pousse un soupire, comme si quelque chose le rassurait.

— Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

— On peut dire ça…

— Il était si horrible que ça ?

— Réaliste ! Ça m'arrive parfois d'en faire.

— Je peux me sentir chanceuse de ne pas en faire de réaliste. Généralement les miens sont imaginaires, mais sont tout aussi effrayants. Enfin sûrement pas aussi effrayant que les tiens.

— Je ne te souhaite pas d'en faire comme les miens.

— Je suppose que tu ne me le raconteras pas ?

— Ne le prend pas mal.

— Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Petit-déjeuner ?

— On ne peut pas en sauter un pour aujourd'hui et profiter un peu de cette grasse matinée ? Je t'offrirais un déjeuner si tu veux. Sauf si tu bosses aujourd'hui ?

— Non, je ne travaille pas. Il m'a donné ma journée parce que je l'ai accompagné hier soir.

— Ça méritait au moins ça. Tu as eu de nouvelles ?

— J'ai regardé mon téléphone et je n'ai rien eu. Soit il dort, soit il ne me parlera plus que boulot.

— Ce n'est pas plus mal je pense !

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Qu'il n'avait pas l'air de m'apprécier dans tous les cas !

— Détrompe-toi, il a changé d'avis sur Spider-Man. Vu que tu l'as en quelque sorte sauvé hier soir.

Je souris et ressens un petit frisson en sortant mes épaules de la couette. Je tremblote et me replace bien au chaud. Peter passe un bras dans mon dos et me colle à lui pour me garder à bonne température.

— Je reste quand même méfiant de certains hommes qui t'entourent.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es jaloux ?

— Non, car depuis Harry, j'ai peur que quelqu'un te fasse du mal.

— Avec toi à mes côtés, je ne risque rien.

— Tu ne risques rien ? Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as vécu depuis que tu as su mon secret ? Et Gwen n'y a pas échappé non plus.

— C'est des risques que nous prenons même si parfois nous regrettons des choses depuis que nous le savons. Mais tu n'y es pour rien. Toi et moi tôt ou tard nous aurions vécu des choses. Et combien de fois avons-nous eu ce genre de conversation Peter ?

— Beaucoup de fois. Mais j'ai ce besoin d'être rassuré. Après avoir perdu Gwen, nous avons passés toi et moi des moments de doutes.

— C'est vrai, mais maintenant, nous sommes chanceux d'être encore là. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer de nous morfondre. Il faut que nous honorions nos proches de la bonne manière. Je ne veux plus être celle qui est au bord du suicide à cause de ça. Arrêtons de parler de tout ça, Peter. Profitons plutôt de cette journée sans boulot.

— D'accord, je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus en parler. Je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça.

…

Nous passons la matinée à faignanter, il faut bien sûr qu'un moment donné nous finissions par nous bouger. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, j'ai cette sensation dans mon corps, comme si je me ramollissais, pourtant je n'avais pas bougé que durant quelques heures. Je suis sur le point de me lever et d'enjamber Peter, mais ce dernier me retient et me plaque contre le lit, m'empêchant de sortir. Je me débats gentiment.

— Hey, laisse-moi sortir.

— Non, je t'interdis de partir !

— Ha oui ? Et comment ?

— En t'en empêchant.

— C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Je me redresse rapidement et me penche jusqu'à ses pieds et les attrape pour les chatouiller. Il rigole, mais ne compte pas se laisser faire, il prend son oreiller et me tape avec. Parfois les hommes oublient en jouant à ce jeu qu'ils sont des fois brutales. Je m'empresse alors de prendre à mon tour un oreiller. Une bataille éclate entre nous deux. À un moment donné je me lève pour le taper plus facilement. Il se redresse d'un coup et pendant une fraction de seconde d'inattention il m'empoigne une main et me tire de force vers lui. Déséquilibrée, je tombe sur lui. Nous lâchons nos armes. Il se met en position assise tout en me mobilisant les bras pour que je ne puisse pas le chatouiller.

— Ce n'est pas juste, tu utilises ta force contre moi.

— Même pas !

— Menteur ! dis-je, amusée, et lui tire la langue. Rends-moi mes bras. Que je sorte du lit.

— Non !

— Allez…

Nous sommes peut-être des adultes, mais nous aimons encore nous amuser comme des adolescents. Quelquefois, ça fait du bien de pouvoir le faire sans être jugé. Et puis, je dois vous dire qu'il est drôle et attendrissant quand il le fait aussi. J'ai d'ailleurs, le malheur de croiser ses yeux qui pétillent. Qui montre qui se sentent bien après quelques turbulences. Peter, prends un malin plaisir à me narguer en prolongeant ce regard qui ne me laisse pas indifférente. Je suis une femme sensible moi aussi. C'est bien un de mes défauts.

Il a toujours sa main derrière mon dos et il me pousse vers lui un peu plus pour réduire notre espace. Une certaine chaleur grimper en moi et me fait rougir. Je l'ai déjà ressenti chez Peter en touchant plusieurs fois son corps. Chaque fois que je suis dans cette situation j'ai toujours du mal à garder le contrôle. Moi aussi j'ai mes faiblesses. Comme tout être humain. Il voit que je ne me braque plus et le laisse totalement faire. Il en profite pour m'embrasser.  
>Je devrais refuser, mais je ne peux pas. Ou je ne veux pas. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Mais je ne le fais pas de mon plein gré. Il a une certaine tendresse en lui que je ne trouvai pas chez Harry. Nos moments intimes étaient rarement délicats. Je me demande toujours pourquoi. À chaque nouveau partenaire je découvre de nouvelles choses.<br>Avec lui, je perds la notion du temps. Je ne vous dis mas les détails de la suite. Je n'ai pas su freiner encore une fois. Cette fois je n'avais aucune excuse valable de dire non. Mon esprit était libre. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que je suis revenue à New York. Je n'ai pas l'impression ce coup-ci de l'avoir fait sans envies. Je trouve d'ailleurs ce sentiment bien étrange.

Nous sommes l'un contre l'autre, en sueur et tremblant de passion. Je le dévisage sans rien dire, il fait la même chose. Nous n'arrivons pas tous les deux à trouver de mots pour qualifier de genre d'acte. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Lui qui a souvent souhaité mon retour depuis nos multiples disputes. Tout ce que je constate, c'est qu'il est là depuis le début. Il ne m'a jamais abandonné. Il n'a pas non plus changé. Dire que je pensais qu'Harry était le plus honnête des deux parce que c'était celui qui m'avait attendu depuis toutes ces années. Je me suis peut-être trompée.

— J'ai faim, finis-je par annoncer à Peter.

Il me répond par un petit sourire avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Nous prenons la décision d'aller nous doucher un par un pendant que je continue de feignanter un peu sous la couette le temps qu'il prenne la sienne. Nous ne mettons pas longtemps avant d'être prêts pour sortir. Je ne sais pas où nous pourrions déjeuner, je laisse volontiers Peter me guider. Je le renseigne simplement sur le fait que j'ai plus envie de sucré que de salé. Il raconte qu'il connait un bon endroit qui peut encore faire des petits-déjeuners à 11 heures.

Nous arrivons dans un dénommé Breakfast Jelly Jungle. Ce restaurant ne me disait rien. Lorsque nous rentrons dedans, l'intérieur est un peu dans le style western. C'est amusant à voir. Je n'étais encore jamais rentré dans un lieu décoré de la sorte. On nous installe dans un coin au calme. Nous nous dépêchons de commander. Peter a aussi faim que moi.

— Tu n'as pas des personnes à sauver aujourd'hui ?

— Si, probablement, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai senti ni entendu le danger m'appeler.

Je suis contente de cette nouvelle. Le serveur arrive peu de temps après avec notre commande qui nous donne l'eau à la bouche. J'ai du demander au moins 5 bons pancakes, du bacon, un chocolat chaud et un jus d'orange. Je peux vous assurer que je suis à cet instant même la plus heureuse. Et mon estomac aussi.

— Tu vas finir par t'étouffer avec si tu manges autant d'un coup, se moque Peter en me voyant fourrer de grosses bouchées dans ma bouche.

— Mais che tellement chon !

Il rigole, mais il a raison aussi, j'engloutit à plusieurs reprises ma bouchée de pancakes et fais une pause, je pense écrire un petit article sympathique sur ce restaurant en rentrant. J'aime découvrir ces nouvelles choses. Tout à coup, je sens une main se poser sur la mienne qui se trouvait sur le bord de la table à droite et emprisonner mes doigts dans d'autres. Je regarde ma main avant de tourner la tête vers Peter. Devant ma surprise, face à ce geste, il retire sa main et s'excuse. Par Dieu sait quel coup de folie, je récupère la sienne et l'empoigne.

— Peter, je ne veux plus fuir ! lui annonçais-je, certaine.

— En es-tu sûr ? Ne veux-tu pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir ?

— Je dois réfléchir à beaucoup trop de choses, déjà. Ne m'en rajoute pas une de plus !

— Je veux que tu sois sûre. Que tu le veuilles vraiment. Je peux encore attendre.

— Si je décide d'y réfléchir, tu risques d'attendre pendant longtemps.

— C'est toi qui vois.

— Je suis sûre de ce que je veux. Mais toi, es-tu prêt à m'accepter dans cette vie ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je ne joue pas ! Je ne veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de ça.

— Dans ce cas vos mieux ne rien tenter alors. Mais cette histoire nous a rendu plus forts Peter. Nous savons les erreurs que nous avons commises.

— Tu as surement raison.

— On tente, et si ça ne marche pas, j'essaierai de ne pas trop t'en vouloir.

— Bah oui, tout de suite tu me donnes le mauvais rôle !

— Je plaisante, Peter, ricanais-je alors qu'il se penche au-dessus de la table pour m'embrasser.

Le son de la télévision qui était en fond sonore venait d'être augmenté, annonçant un flash spécial. Tout le monde l'observe. Un des serveurs près de nous espère que c'est Spider-Man qui a été arrêté. Un journaliste apparait dans un petit carré bleu et montre l'arrière-plan. Il y avait des flashs de journalistes, un pupitre avec un micro et trois policiers. L'un d'eux devait être le chef de la police puisqu'il prit la parole.

« — Bonjour à tous, nous ne parlerons pas de Spider-Man, puisque nous essayons toujours de l'attraper. Mais nous sommes ici pour annoncer que nous relâchons officiellement Monsieur Harry Osborn faute de preuve. Il souhaite également faire passer un message. »

Le jeune Osborn, épuisé à cause de son séjour en prison, mais le sourire aux lèvres apparait, il était caché derrière ce trio de justicier.

« — Je désire remercier la justice qui a su voir que je ne suis pas un criminel. J'ai été enlevé et attaqué par Spider-Man lui-même. Si jamais il m'entend, je veux qu'il sache que je ferais tout mon possible pour lui faire payer ce que j'ai subis. Et j'espère que la police l'attrapera. Merci à vous. »

Le journaliste revient entièrement et promet d'en dire plus s'il a de plus amples informations.

Tous les clients ainsi que les employés s'étaient tuent. Quand l'homme qui avait la télécommande éteint cette maudite télévision, des murmures raisonnent dans la salle. Nous entendons parfois des personnes qui espèrent qu'ils attrapent Spider-Man, et d'autres qui sont déçus de voir que Harry Osborn soit relâché. Nous faisons évidemment parti de ces personnes-là. Je peux vous assurer que ça m'a coupé l'appétit. Peter aussi apparemment. À l'annonce du chef policier, j'avais lâché la main de Peter. J'étais d'ailleurs en train de regarder mon assiette et jouait nerveusement avec mes pieds. Le discours de je le prenais comme une menace pour Peter. Étant donné que c'est lui qu'il veut. Il sait où il habite, il sait comment le toucher. Quand tout semble aller mieux, il faut toujours quelque chose pour nous remettre dans la réalité. À force d'y repenser, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je pose mes mains sur mon visage et mes jambes se mettent bouger nerveusement.

Je me lève de table, sous la stupéfaction de Peter face à ma réaction et me dirige vers la caisse pour payer et je sors rapidement prendre l'air. Peter me suit, le serveur lui dit qu'il n'a rien à régler, que j'ai déjà tout fait. Il me retrouve dehors, en train de respirer à fond, comme si je manquais totalement d'oxygène. Il entoure ma taille de ses grands bras.

— J'en ai marre, Peter, m'exclamais-je en poussant un long soupire. Ça ne finira donc jamais ?

Il ne dit rien et m'oblige à me tourner face à lui. J'ai les joues mouillées et il les essuie sans hésitation.

— Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça !

— J'ai surtout peur pour toi, il sait où tu habites et il va forcément venir te voir dès qu'il le pourra.

— Je l'attends de toute façon. Je suis prêt à l'accueillir. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Viens, rentrons !

…

Nous passons le reste du week-end ensemble. Aux informations, ils ne parlent plus que d'Harry Osborn. Nous en sommes venus à laisser la télévision éteinte pour profiter un minimum de notre week-end. Peter a dû plusieurs fois s'absenter pour aider la police, mais n'a pas de nouveau rencontré le méchant Spider-Man.

Le lundi, j'appelle le Daily Bugle pour leur donner ma réponse. Je ne souhaite pas travailler chez eux et préfère rester dans l'entreprise dans laquelle je suis depuis la rentrée, même si ce n'est pas facile et préfère rester indépendante tout en continuant d'écrire sur mon blog. Je leur ai proposé de prendre Peter, étant donné que lui aussi est très doué dans ce domaine dès qu'il a du temps. Ils lui ont donné un entretien pour mercredi.

J'ai d'ailleurs pu faire ma critique au sujet du Breakfast Jelly Jugle qui a été très heureux de la voir une fois que je leur ai passé le lien.


End file.
